The Dance
by Longing for Blood
Summary: Self-explanatory. Slash, RemusSirius, my favourite kind. Rating PG13 because some people don't like to see two guys in love... honestly, they don't even kiss. oO ReadReview or don't, whatever you want.


The Dance  
  
Summary: Self-explanatory. Slash, Remus/Sirius, my favourite kind.  
  
Rating: PG-13 because some people have something against two guys being in love. oO For God's sake, they don't even _kiss_ in this one.  
  
A/N: I'm usually pretty good with spelling, but since I don't like people reading whatever I write (kind of strange... that's why I don't reply to my reviews often) I don't ever have anyone check it, so if something IS misspelled... sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and school and stuff belong to J.K.Rowling (evil Sirius-killer she is, but gotta love her anyway, I'm sure she had her reasons...;.; ) and the song 'The Dance' belongs to Garth Brooks ( Love him.... though... don't love him as much as the Ozzman.).  
  
------  
  
_Looking back  
  
On the memory of  
  
The dance we shared  
  
'Neath the stars above  
  
For a moment  
  
All the world was right  
  
How could I have known  
  
That you'd ever say goodbye_  
  
"A ball? A _ball_?!"  
  
"Yes, James, a ball. A Christmas one, to be precise," Remus Lupin said, sighing, as he and his three best friends sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "They didn't tell us we had to get dress robes, though."  
  
"It didn't say a ball, though," said Sirius from Remus's left, "It said a dance."  
  
"And what the hell is the difference?" James asked, "Either way I've still got to work out how to get Lily to go with me." "Why don't you give up on her, Prongs? She hates you, plain and simple." "Because, my dear Padfoot, I'm bullheaded, and I'm determined to get her to NOT hate me." "Ah."  
  
"Who d'you want to go with, Peter?" James asked Peter, who was sitting to his right. "Oh, I dunno," Peter said, "I was thinking of asking Evans's friend there, what's her name... Melanie." "Edgecombe?" Peter nodded. "Good choice. If she says no, we'll hex her for you," James said. Peter laughed. "How 'bout you, Moony?"  
  
Remus felt himself going red. He knew who he wanted to go with perfectly well. The problem was, the person he wanted to take was not only a boy, but the most sought-after boy in Hogwarts, and perfectly straight as far as Remus could see. He glanced along the table, trying to find a girl he wouldn't mind going with, but he could find no one. "Oh... um... I'm not sure if I want to go." "Why not?" James asked. "Well, because... I don't really like anybody, and there's no point going without a date..."  
  
"You're insane, Moony," Sirius said, "How about this - I won't ask anyone until you get a date, and if you don't get a date, obviously I won't have one either. Then we can both go alone and just - I dunno - plot against the Slytherins or something."  
  
Remus was spared searching for something to say to this by Professor Dumbledore standing up and calling for silence.  
  
"I notice some of you," he began, "seem worried about this ball that's going on. I thought it would be best to spare all of you the extra worry by telling you that this is really only a dance, and dress robes won't be necessary. In fact, casual Muggle dress is allowed. There will be no feast during the dance, and instead there will be a table for refreshments. And," he went on, giving the group of four at the end of the Gryffindor table a glance, "The Great Hall will be free of teachers. However... your wands will be recovered from you as you go in, so we won't have any... problems."  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat back down, and Remus thought, 'well, that's one thing taken care of... at least now I don't have to worry about having Mum owl me a set of dress robes.'  
  
"Moony, come on," James said, getting up, "We've got History of Magic first." Remus got up and walked with his friends, James and Peter in front and Sirius and a very spaced-out Remus behind. Halfway to the Transfiguration class, Remus was brought down to earth when a soft-skinned hand reached over and grasped his for a few seconds before releasing him. When he glanced to his side, he only saw Sirius, and therefore settled on the thought that he had imagined it.  
  
The night of the dance came all too quickly for Remus. He hadn't managed to get one girl to come with him; all four of the ones he'd asked had turned him down. One had looked very sorry and said no, she'd already been asked by someone else. Two said no, they weren't going to go to the dance because they were going to take the other option: a Hogsmeade trip. The last one gave him a flat-out no. Remus had been desperate to get a date. Then he wouldn't have to do what he now would have to - Spend hours at a time alone with Sirius.  
  
About twenty minutes to the start of the dance, the four sixth-year Gryffindor boys were in their dorm, getting dressed. Remus, as always, dressed behind his hangings. This was best and decided by all four of them; the scars on Remus's skin were not something he liked to expose, and his fellow Gryffindors agreed that they didn't like to see them - the scars reminded them of the pain their friend had had to go through.  
  
Remus pulled on a pair of loose blue jeans and an equally loose black t-shirt, combed his hair ('it's getting too long,' he told himself) and pulled on his socks and sneakers. He pulled back the hangings on his bed and sat down on the edge of it. James was already dressed as well, but Peter had become lost under his bed searching for something, and Sirius was looking in a drawer for something. Remus caught a breif glimpse of a gold-framed photograph and felt a small stab of jealousy - the picture was probably of one of Sirius's previous girlfriends.  
  
Once everyone was dressed, the four boys made their way down to the hall, where Remus (who wasn't as up on the news even within the group as all the rest) found that Lily had agreed to go with James only if he promised to keep his hands off and his perverted comments to himself. Peter had gotten Melanie Edgecombe to go with him easily; she'd fancied him since second year. James and Peter walked a little ways ahead of Remus and Sirius. Sirius was actually watching where he was going; Remus's eyes were on the floor, so soon enough he ran into a first-year girl and fell over. The girl, obviously not noticing (somehow), ran off, but Remus winced; his shirt had just rubbed against a recently-acquired scar on his lower back. "You alright Moony?" Sirius asked, holding out his hand. Remus took it and allowed Sirius to help him up, then said, "Yeah... I'm okay." Sirius let go of his hand and they continued walking to the Great Hall, where they found a table in a corner to sit at and talk.  
  
"This is even more boring than a ball," Remus said. Sirius grinned, "Are you implying I'm boring?" Remus blushed. "Um... no." "It's the music," Sirius said decidedly, "Practically no one's on the dance floor." "Well, McGonagall put a spell on the Hall to play the music... and there's also an open mic, but apparently no one knows these songs well enough to sing them." "Music spells?" Sirius said, grinning mischeviously, "Those can be changed." He got up and headed towards the stage. "Uh oh," Remus said under his breath. But his worry was wasted; in a few seconds Sirius returned. "Stand up, would you?" Remus stood up, wondering what Sirius was up to. His question was soon answered when a song he didn't know began, and Sirius, shockingly, pulled him onto the dance floor. It wouldn't have been so shocking to Remus had it been a faster song; but this one was slow.  
  
_And now  
  
I'm glad I didn't know  
  
The way it all would end  
  
The way it all would go  
  
Our lives  
  
Are better left to chance  
  
I could've missed the pain  
  
But I'da had to miss  
  
The dance  
_  
Remus, in his state of surprise, didn't noticed how close Sirius was until he realised a girl nearby (likely, one that fancied Sirius) was glaring at them. He could feel Sirius's breath on his neck, then on his ear when his friend muttered, "I love you, Moony."  
  
_Holding you  
  
I held everything  
  
For a moment  
  
Wasn't I the king  
  
But if I'd only known  
  
How the king would fall  
  
Hey who's to say  
  
You know I might have changed it all  
_  
"I love you, Padfoot."  
  
_And now  
  
I'm glad I didn't know  
  
The way it all would end  
  
The way it all would go  
  
Our lives  
  
Are better left to chance  
  
I could've missed the pain  
  
But I'da had to miss  
  
The dance  
_  
Sirius released Remus and gave him a soft smile, then they returned to their table. While they had been dancing, neither had noticed that the crowd on the floor had left it. Neither had noticed that they were the centre of everyone's attention.   
  
_Yes my life  
  
It's better left to chance  
  
I could have missed the pain  
  
But I'da had to miss  
  
The... dance..._  
  
-----  
  
A/N: So that's it. Click that lovely little blue button down there and review. If I'm in a really good mood I'll answer you and tell you I hate you (NO NOT REALLY). No seriously just... review... o.o By the way, that's it. One-shot. No more. Not my fault the song ran out of lyrics.   
  
Apricot-chan 


End file.
